


hot 'n cold

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, changmin pranked chanhee, i guess??, is there a tag like that, just read this ig, then he got horny, they used ice as a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: Summer is hot, the house is pretty much burning, and Changmin is sweaty as hell. The only thing he wants to do at the moment is jump into a pool and cool down. That is, until Chanhee starts making somenoisesthat gets Changmin all riled up.But whatever, let's beat the summer meat —I mean,heat.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	hot 'n cold

**Author's Note:**

> me: *about to sleep*
> 
> oomf: HEY i have a nyukyu smut prompt u might like :^)
> 
> me: *inhales aggressively*
> 
> me: sPILL

_I wonder how Chanhee will react to this._

Changmin giggles like a small child while he places a (painfully) large amount of ice cubes beside him. Chanhee is nowhere to be seen at the moment and he can only guess that the older is either making sure their car is parked properly, or is buying some extra snacks for all of them.

Summer has officially arrived, bringing along the excruciating heat that makes everyone want to just strip naked and dip themselves in a tub of cold water. Changmin is, of course, no exception. After many unsuccessful attempts at finding a spot in their apartment that can possibly ease the sweltering feeling he has, he manages to convince his roommates to spend the rest of their day at the nearby waterpark. Kevin, Eric, and Chanhee immediately agrees, and before they knew it they’re already in their swimming attires, ready to jump into the urine-infested pools packed with kids and old people alike. But _eh_ , they don’t really care at this point. They just want to finally swim and beat the summer heat.

Surprisingly, despite being the most excited to jump into the pool, Changmin feels lazy to join Kevin and Eric in splashing around the water yet. He’s just sitting at the small nipa hut they’re renting, scrolling through his phone while waiting for his boyfriend to arrive.

Now back to the ice cubes, Changmin thought it will be a great idea to prank Chanhee by putting ice cubes on his clothes. It’s childish, but still a form of entertainment, so Changmin grabbed the cubes by the small cooler they brought with them and placed them in a cup before hiding it beside him. He returns to playing with his phone, snickering at the possible responses he can get from Chanhee later.

And speaking of the devil,

“Why aren’t you swimming yet?”

Chanhee enters the hut, whirling his car keys around his finger. A towel is carelessly placed around his slender shoulders, covering the sleeves of the thin, flowing floral shirt he has on. It’s actually about to slip away, but the boy pays it no mind as he looks at Changmin with questioning eyes.

“Waiting for you.” Changmin answers, stirring his attention away from Twitter and transferring it to Chanhee.

The older squints his eyes. “Aren’t you excited to swim a while ago?”

“Not anymore.” Changmin shrugs. He makes grabby hands in front of the taller boy, signalling him to sit beside him. Chanhee didn’t think of the unusual smile plastered on Changmin’s face and just complies. He leans on Changmin’s shoulder as the younger resumes on scrolling through his phone.

 _Show time,_ Changmin thinks. He wastes no time and holds his boyfriend in place before reaching for the glass with his other hand and pouring all of the contents to the unsuspecting boy. Chanhee immediately yelps, jumping in the air. The towel around his shoulder falls to the floor to which Changmin picks up just so it won’t end up getting dirty. The poor boy wiggles his body to try and remove every piece of the cold object coming in contact with his body. Changmin just watches, even having the audacity to laugh at the contorted expression on Chanhee’s face.

“ _Ah,_ Changmin!” The older boy whines. “What the hell?”

Chanhee continues to jump weakly. The cubes start to fall down one by one, some even splitting in half when they reached the floor. Endless whines escape from Chanhee’s lips, a mixture of _“Ah”, “Changmin!”, “Hng”_ and _“_ It’s so _cold!”_. Each whine comes out softer than the previous one, making Chanhee’s words sound nothing like whines _at all_. Changmin stops laughing when he hears the older release a choked whimper.

Why does it suddenly sound so… _different?_

He gulps when he caught sight of the boy’s left sleeve falling from his shoulder, revealing Chanhee’s collarbone and soft, white skin.

_Fuck._

Why is his shorts getting tighter all of a sudden?

The pale boy finally succeeds on getting all the ice cubes out, which he proceeds on picking up from the floor. “That was real mature of you, Chang.” Chanhee mutters. Changmin only stays silent. It’s not because the older is scolding him right now, but it’s because Chanhee still hasn’t fixed his fucking shirt. And it’s making Changmin crazy.

It doesn’t help that the other’s pink hair is in a disheveled mess and _God_ does Chanhee look so pretty like this. He’s a mess, but a beautiful one.

“What are you looking at?” Chanhee raises a brow at him. “What are you planning next?”

“Nothing.” Changmin pulls out a clueless, innocent smile. Oh, he’s really not planning anything at all. “Can you sit beside me again? I’m sorry.”

Chanhee stares at him suspiciously, trying to see what the other boy is still hiding under his sleeves. He doesn't find anything, as expected, because Changmin has no plans of doing anything mischievous again. _Yet._ “Whatever.” He says, and Changmin pulls him into the wooden bench, wrapping his arm around the other boy’s waist before resting his head on Chanhee’s shoulders. The dainty boy steals the phone from his lover's hands so that he can use it himself. Changmin pays it no mind, he already found himself another source of entertainment anyway.

The sound of water splashing from the kiddie pool nearby along with the laughter emitting from the hut beside theirs is nothing compared to the flashbacks currently playing loudly on Changmin's mind. His brain is like a broken tape, only playing the sounds included in a specific pair of timestaps. In this case, Chanhee's whines goes again and again on Changmin's head.

He doesn't get how someone's whines can sound so good and... _hot._ As much as Changmin hates to admit it, he's really aroused right now. By Chanhee's whines. That erupted when ice cubes got into his shirt. Changmin doesn't get how it sounded high-pitched and annoying, but at the same time sultry and seductive.

He needs to hear them again.

"Aren't you going to swim yet? You were feeling very hot back in the house." Chanhee asks him again, eyes glued to the phone. Changmin only lets out a barely audible hum as reply before burying his face on the crook of the older's shoulder.

His boyfriend's scent is really nice. He smells like a mixture of baby lotion and artificial peach... if that makes any sense. Changmin can't help but get a load of the older's skin and bite into it oh so softly. He pulls it slowly with his teeth, eliciting a small groan from Chanhee.

Seeing as how the taller didn't show any signs of objection to what he just did, Changmin decided to repeat the action again — even making it harsher this time. He nibbles on the soft skin on Chanhee's neck, a combination of hard and soft bites that causes the boy to shiver and groan.

"What are you _doing_?" Chanhee hisses.

Changmin plants a soft kiss on one of the places he bit before looking at his boyfriend with large, innocent eyes. As if he wasn't making Chanhee feel turned on a few seconds ago. "Kissing your neck?"

"But we're in public."

"Doesn't matter." Changmin grins. He places one of his hands on Chanhee's thighs that are visible because of the short shorts the older is wearing. He runs his hand on the skin, feeling Chanhee flinch at the action. "And technically, we're not in a public place at all. We rented this hut for our privacy, so you can say that we're only in a semi-public place."

Chanhee presses his lips shut when Changmin squeezes the expanse of his thigh. He lets out a breathy sigh. "You're unbelievable."

"I wonder why you're still not used to it." Changmin answers before diving back to the older's neck. His bites are harsher and his open-mouthed kisses are sloppier this time, and accompanied with the feathery touches that are lingering on the older's pale legs, Chanhee soon loses his focus on the phone in front of him. He's still looking at it though, but Changmin knows that his full attention is on him. Chanhee sighs at the feeling of his neck currently being abused by Changmin's lips, feeling the older's saliva on his skin, feeling the bite marks that will turn purple in a few hours. Chanhee is always the fashion-conscious one between the two of them, always making sure that he and his boyfriend look the best at all time. But they both know that he has no say when it comes to hickeys and bruises.

Changmin's kisses slowly work their way up, to Chanhee's cheeks and then to the corner of his lips. Chanhee took the initiative and turns his head to his boyfriend's direction, meeting his lips with his own. Changmin brings the hand that was touching Chanhee's thigh to his cheek, pulling him closer and making the kiss deeper.

Changmin kisses him lazily and sloppily, and yet it's still intense. Chanhee can feel the heat inside him build up the more Changmin bites into his bottom lip, pulling it for a few seconds, and then diving back in to suck on his tongue next.

Chanhee's hands land themselves on the other's chest, pulling away as he immediately inhales enough oxygen to replenish the ones he lost because of the kiss. Changmin wipes the saliva off the corner of his lips and laughs, "We only kissed and you're already hard?"

Chanhee looks at his shorts and spots a tent forming under them. Like his shirt, his pastel-colored shorts is also thin, making his semi-hard dick visible through the cloth. His face goes beet red. "Shut up."

The younger boy tilts his head to the side before giving him a cheeky grin. "Let's take care of that, shall we?" Changmin grabs the phone from Chanhee's hand and places it at the table in front of them. The younger quickly pulls him back into another round of making out, this time carrying Chanhee into his lap. Chanhee breaks the kiss when he realizes this. "Not in here, Changmin." He's about to remove himself from Changmin but the other boy was quick enough to place his hands on one of Chanhee's legs and his back, keeping Chanhee straddled on his lap.

"Not so fast, pretty boy." He says. Changmin lets one of his hands travel on the expanse of Chanhee's torso, slipping his hand inside and feeling the smooth skin underneath it. Chanhee mutters a "Whatever." and leans onto his boyfriend, kissing him again. Changmin smiles at how so easy the older gave in. He rewards Chanhee by opening his mouth, letting the dainty boy roam his tongue in every corner of Changmin's mouth.

Chanhee devours Changmin's lips like there's no tomorrow, kissing and bruising it harshly. Changmin just lets him be, a brilliant idea forming in his head. He reaches for the cup of ice cubes near them and proceeds to take one in his hands. Chanhee's lips is still on his, the older getting more desperate as he slowly grinds against Changmin.

"Fuck." Changmin pulls away, a string of saliva connecting both of their lips. He throws his head back in pleasure as Chanhee continues to rub his ass against his hard dick. He cups the older's face lovingly. "That's it, princess."

Chanhee whines at the name. While the other is still distracted, Changmin inserts his hand inside Chanhee's shirt. The ice cube in his grip comes in contact with the older's body, and it made Chanhee stop and jump in surprise.

"B-babe! Put it away!" Chanhee hisses at the cold contact. He tries removing Changmin's hand from underneath his shirt. Changmin just grins and puts the ice cube directly above Chanhee's nipple, moving the tiny object in a circular motion. The older continues to try and remove the ice cube in his skin, even though a few pants are already escaping from his lips.

"Just continue what you're doing before."

"But it's so... c-cold and — and _shit._ " He collapses onto Changmin's torso and buries his face on the crook of his neck. Changmin continues to swirl the ice cube around the older's nipple, feeling it melt as seconds pass. Chanhee groans, the strange feeling of the cold object making his nipple numb surprisingly feels good. It didn't take long before he starts rubbing his ass against Changmin's dick once again.

"You like that?" Changmin whispers. "Does it make you feel good?"

Chanhee weakly nods against his neck. "Do it again p-please." He yelps when Changmin suddenly runs an ice cube at the expanse of his thigh. The cold object continues to travel to his stomach, staying there until it melts once again. Chanhee moans at the sensation, too loud and too scandalous that Changmin has no choice but to shut him up with his lips.

It feels _heavenly_. This whole arrangement. Chanhee never knew that something as random as ice cubes can give him such pleasure. The temperature is making his body numb, making his muscles tense, and making him feel a little pain. But the cold sensation along with Changmin's warm mouth on his is too good for him to even think of stopping. He cups the younger's face and pulls him closer to him, making the kiss deeper. The feeling of Changmin's hard cock below him, the ice cubes, and the other's hungry lips on his gets Chanhee releasing a string of moans inside the younger's mouth.

Changmin pulls away once he felt the ice cube melt. "Want you to suck me off."

Chanhee's face immediately contorts into surprise, and then to embarrassment. "A-are you sure? We're still in pub— _Ah!_ " A squeal escapes from Chanhee's lips when Changmin bucks his hips forward.

"You were grinding needily while we were making out, and you're still feeling shy?" Changmin snickers. "What happened to my cockslut Channie, _hm_?"

Chanhee hisses when Changmin bucks his hips once again. He collapses into the younger's torso while Changmin continues to tease him with his cock. " _Shit_. Give me a second."

The dainty boy gets off from Changmin's lap and sits beside him. He palms the erect bulge with his small hand, causing Changmin to groan a breathy " _fuck_ ". Chanhee rubs Changmin's crotch in a slow yet teasing way, watching the older's face change from smug to needy. All of his worries about doing such a sinful thing in public washes away the moment he saw his lover crumble because of his touch.

His hand dives inside the older's shorts and underwear, feeling Changmin's hard and leaking cock twitch the moment he touched it. Changmin pulls him into another heated kiss, moaning into his mouth as Chanhee strokes his thick cock slowly. He thumbs the head, feeling the pre-cum cover half of his finger.

Changmin can't take it anymore and pushes him away, sliding his shorts off of him and freeing his cock. Changmin isn't that long, but he's thick than the usual and it never fails to make Chanhee feel full. He licks his lips at the sight in front of him.

He was about to lean down and suck him off when he suddenly remembers something. He reaches for the ice cubes on Changmin's side and wraps one around his lips. He winces at the coldness but ignores it as he looks at the younger innocently, sucking on the cube like it's a pacifier. After deeming his lips cold enough, Chanhee throws it away and proceeds on swallowing Changmin's whole length immediately. Changmin releases a choked out moan at the surprise action. The mixture of Chanhee's cold lips and his hot throat is making his head spin.

Chanhee goes up, hollowing his cheeks as he does so. He sucks on the head, eating all the precum leaking from Changmin's slit. He sucks on it like how a child sucks on a lollipop, obediently and eagerly. Changmin sighs and combs the older's hair. "You're so pretty sucking my dick like that."

The compliment urges Chanhee to give a better performance. He reaches for another ice cube and pops it into his mouth, letting his tongue feel cold and numb while he pumps Changmin's member. He then continues to lick a stripe of Changmin's length, his cold tongue shooting pleasure all throughout the younger's body.

"Fucking shit. You really have a talent for sucking dick." Changmin comments when Chanhee deepthroats him. He groans when the older touches his throat, feeling Changmin's dick inside him. "Look at you, being such a pretty baby while taking my cock like this. You're such a good boy, aren't you?"

Chanhee hums in his dick. It sends vibrations throughout his body that makes Changmin's toes curl and buck his hips even more. Chanhee coughs but stays still, warming the younger's cock with his throat. There are tears seeping at the corner of his eyes but he chooses to stay still as Changmin continues to give him dirty talk.

Changmin cards his fingers into his hair and pushes him away. Chanhee immediately gasps, taking in the air. His boyfriend wipes off the saliva drooling at the corner of his lips before giving him a rewarding kiss. "Ass out. Now."

Chanhee feels himself turn pale. "Right now? _In here_?"

"Yes, in here." Changmin grins. "Stand up, baby."

"D-don't you think this is too much? We're really gonna have sex in public and there's not even lube a-and—"

Changmin laughs, amused with Chanhee's hesitation. "Isn't that amazing? People can see how much of a slut you are for my cock. Come on, babe. I know you like it." He leans closer into the older. "And I know you played with yourself last night. Chanting my name in the bathroom while everyone was asleep? What a slut."

Chanhee lets out a choked whimper when Changmin bites into his ear, licking it sensually after. The words send shivers down his spine, and Chanhee throws away all of his morals away as he stands in front of his boyfriend, pushing all of his bottom clothing down so he can lean onto the table and jut his ass forward.

It's a good thing their hut has semi-transparent curtains on the windows, and the group of teenagers occupying the hut beside them went out to swim. Otherwise Chanhee wouldn't have any dignity left as Changmin ghosts his fingers around his rim, teasing him and causing him to release choked out whimpers.

"Just f-fuck me already, Changmin, please — Oh my _God!_ " Chanhee screams when Changmin suddenly pulls him into his lap, slamming his dick inside him without any warning.

"You're so tight." Changmin groans. He lifts Chanhee slightly so he can jolt his lips and hit the older's prostate in every thrust. Chanhee immediately became a whining mess above him. His hand is doing a not-so-good job muffling all his cries as Changmin slams into him hard and rough repeatedly.

Chanhee cries out even more when Changmin dipped his hand in the cup of melted ice cubes and used it to stroke his dick. The sudden coldness sends bolts all over Chanhee's body. The heat in his stomach keeps building up and he starts to mumble incoherent words, signaling that he's about to cum any time soon.

The overwhelming pleasure and the urge to cum causes his sight to become blurry, but it didn't stop him from seeing the incoming silhouette walking towards their hut.

"S-shit, Eric's coming." Chanhee blurts out. He tries to get off from Changmin's lap but the younger only grips his thighs tightly to keep him in place. "Stay still."

"Are you crazy? You're really gonna let him see us like — like _this_?"

"Then think of something. You're not gonna get off my lap though."

"You're unbelievable." Chanhee says through gritted teeth. He can't imagine what will be Eric's reaction when he sees them in such state, but he knows that he doesn't want Changmin to pull out either. He grabs the towel he was draping on his shoulders earlier and places it above them, covering himself and the sides of Changmin's legs as well. He then grabs the phone and pretends to scroll on it the same time Eric arrives back to their hut. Every prayer that was taught to him is being chanted continuously on his mind, hoping that the youngest wouldn't catch a thing. Chanhee feels so sinful and shameless for doing such a deed but what was he meant to do? He's enjoying every second of it.

Eric scrunches his nose when he spots his friends in such an intimate position. "We went here to swim, not sit on each other's lap. You guys do that all the time back home. Chanhee-hyung stop using Changmin-hyung as a chair."

Chanhee tries his best to show that he's unbothered. He shrugs. "He's comfy."

"Whatever." Eric mutters. "You two are not going to swim yet?"

"Later. You're done swimming?"

Chanhee pinches Changmin's thigh subtlety when the younger suddenly moved. Changmin didn't say a word and instead bucks his lips slightly, causing Chanhee to suddenly snap his eyes shut.

"Not yet. I met some guys and we planned on riding one of those attract— Are you okay, hyung?"

Chanhee gasps when Changmin moves again. "Answer him, babe." Changmin whispers in a volume that only Chanhee can hear.

Chanhee nods repeatedly. "I-I _am_." He manages to choke out. "Changmin is being... being a dick and pinched my s-side." He hears the younger laugh below him at his excuse. Chanhee slaps his thigh because of it, only to realize that it was a bad move when Changmin jolts his hips once again.

"Your face is getting red. Are you sure you're okay, hyung?" Eric was about to step inside when Chanhee screams, "No!" The sudden scream made the youngest taken aback, and Chanhee clears his throat and gathers his composure. " _I mean_ , I'm fine. Where's Kevin, by the way? He suddenly disappeared the moment we arrived here."

Eric's eyes widened as if he just realized something. "I forgot hyung told me to save him spot on the line at the slide. Shit. He's going to kill me. See you later, hyungs!" He grabs a handful of candies sitting at the side of the table before hurrying off to the park's biggest water slide attraction.

The sigh of relief that escaped from Chanhee's lips was cut off when Changmin slams hard into him. Chanhee can't take it anymore and leans slightly onto the table, displaying his swollen yet still hungry hole in front of the younger. The brown haired boy groans and inserts two of his still-freezing fingers inside his ass. The feeling of having something cold inside him makes Chanhee feel light-headed. He can't help but move his ass backwards to meet with Changmin's cold touch. 

"Shit, babe. Put your dick back in again please." Chanhee pleads to which the younger obliged. He turns his neck to see Changmin covering his shaft with the melted ice cubes, and when Changmin finally slams it back in, Chanhee's eyes rolled at the very back. It just feels like _heaven._ His newly-discovered sex toy makes him feel like he's in heaven. The cold, thick cock rearranging his insides causes him to release a myriad of whines, moans, and incoherent phrases. The pleasure keeps building up, and he begins to shake uncontrollably.

"Fuck, babe, I'm gonna cum." Changmin growls into his ear. Chanhee only nods unconsciously as his boyfriend's thrusts become even impossibly harsher. Chanhee lets out a shriek when Changmin wrapped his fingers around his dick again, and after a few strokes, he cums into the wooden table in front of them. Changmin grips his hips and slams against him faster, desperate to catch his own release. It didn't take long before he cums inside Chanhee, and Changmin falls back into his seat, watching the older shake in front of him with white liquid oozing from his hole.

"God, you're so pretty." The younger says as he brings Chanhee into his lap. He cleans him up with the towel and puts his shorts back in again before doing the same to himself. He brushes the strands of hair sticking on the older's sweaty face. "Was it good?"

Chanhee weakly nods. "Mhm. Let's use ice again next time... Not in public though."

"Then tonight?"

"God, no. I don't think I can even do one round tonight." There was a pause. "Okay, maybe let's do one round tonight."

Changmin chuckles. He plants a soft kiss on Chanhee's neck before standing up. "We should probably clean up before Eric and Kevin —"

"Jesus Christ, please tell me the white stuff on the table is not what I think it is."

Chanhee's neck snaps towards Kevin's direction as the Canadian looks at the table in front of him. _On_ the table actually, to be specific. Chanhee looks at his boyfriend in panic but the younger only grimaces.

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this is shit i havent written smut for like 2 months or something ok bye
> 
> hmu on [twitter](twitter.com/nyuthings) !!


End file.
